Hallmark Moment
by PrincessErinC
Summary: Empire Records fic. Deb and Corey in the bathroom just after Corrie threw herself at Rex Manning FF,FemSlash


Hallmark Moment

"Up!" Corey did as Deb instructed, cold water dripping from her face, a lot calmer than she had been ten minutes ago. "Better?" Deb asked drying Corey's face "I guess nobody has it all together." "I feel like I should be welcoming you to the neighborhood or something." She said provoking a smile from Corey as she turned and walked away. "Anyway, did you really wanna do Rex Manning in the count out room?" She asked sitting down on the toilet. "Is that how you imagined your first time would be?" Deb continued. "Your back up against the daily totals and your feet pounding against the safe?" "Oh Rexy stop that!" She teased. "You're so sexy!" Corey was giggling now; Deb loved that smile, so innocent and sweet. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Corey wasn't used to this kind of treatment from Deb, despite trying to befriend her quite a few times. "Let's save our hallmark moment." Deb stood up and walked toward Corey who was still leaning against the sink. It was now or never, she told herself putting one hand either side of the younger girl. She knew she had never been friendly towards Corey but from the moment she set eyes on her, she knew she didn't want her as a friend. She wanted so much more and although she could never tell Corey how she felt, maybe she could show her. Without another word Deb pressed her lips against Corey's full pout. To her surprise, the young brunette didn't pull back but leaned in to the kiss and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's neck. Deb pulled back briefly before brushing Corey's hair from her neck and kissing it softly. Corey's breath quickened as Deb continued to kiss and lick at her neck, taking pleasure from grazing her teeth across the flesh in order to provoke the most amazing moans she had ever heard as she worked her way from one side to the other. Corey lifted her hand and rested it on the back of Deb's head pushing gently until she started to bite harder as her hands moved to Corey's waist and travelled upwards over her soft skin finding her pert breasts and erect nipples. Corey gasped at the sensation of Deb's fingers running over such a sensitive area and then blushed at how obvious her innocence was becoming. Deb looked up grinning as Corey tried to compose herself but only managed to gasp again as Deb gently squeezed her nipples. The younger girl opened her mouth but was met by a single finger over her lips to silence her. Deb then pushed up her top and started to suck on Corey's small, hard nipple. Corey steadied herself on the sink behind her and let out a small moan. "Oh god Deb she cried as her knees felt weak. Deb stood up and pulled Corey's top over her head stepping back to take in the view before her. Deb's eyes met Corey's and she saw the lust shining through them, a look she was sure Corey herself would never have seen. From there she moved on to those gorgeous pouting lips, Deb had never wanted to kiss someone so much before she met Corey. Her eyes wandered over her beautiful neck and shoulders, Deb knew she could have spent hours here with neither of the girls getting bored. Deb stretched out her fingers tracing the path her eyes had just taken. Corey gently kissed them as they landed on her lips before slowly travelling over her neck, making the girl tilt her head to expose more flesh for Deb to stroke. Deb's fingers over Corey's shoulder and down to her breast where she allowed her finger tips to linger on Corey's nipple. Corey gasped again at this wonderful sensation but, this time she managed to control her blush and replace it with a gently seductive smile which took Deb's breath away. Now it was Deb's turn to compose herself, desperate not to lose control and allow the other girl to know she had never done this before. She lowered her fingers onto the pale flesh of Corey's stomach, where she traced a slow, straight line to the waistband of Corey's short tartan skirt. Corey held her breath, waiting to see what Deb would do next. Deb stood for several minutes staring into Corey's eyes drinking in the colour and breathing heavily in anticipation of what she was about to do. Slowly she lowered to her knees and ran her hands up Corey's thighs and under her skirt. Deb's hands moved round behind Corey and over that tight little ass that had distracted Deb from her work so many times. Deb hooked her fingers into Corey's underwear and pulled it down slowly. Deb kissed up Corey's inner thigh before helping the now shaking girl out of her underwear. Deb stood up again and kissed Corey hard to reassure her. Corey didn't realize Deb's hand moved until she felt one finger softly stroking her clit. She gave a low moan then panted heavily trying to regain her senses which had all been lost to this one feeling that was like no other Corey had ever experienced. Deb watched Corey's reaction and smiled, never before had she provoked someone's passions the way she was provoking Corey's right now. She slowly pushed her finger forward and inside Corey making her tense up and grip Deb's back through her tank-top. Deb stopped and allowed Corey to get used to her finger before stroking lightly as she had on her clit. Corey sighed and Deb was sure it was partly relief at the lack of pain. Deb knew she had expected pain her first time and smirked slightly wondering what Corey would have done had Rex accepted her invitation. She started to slide her finger in and out of Corey as she pulled her into a long kiss. This was partly to distract Corey as she slid another finger inside her. Corey groaned with pleasure and pushed against Deb's fingers. Deb pushed them as deep as she could, wrapping her other arm around Corey and stroking the bottom of her back. Her mouth found Corey's neck again and she started to nibble and suck as her fingers moved deeper and faster inside Corey, her breath quickening. Corey also began to pant and moan as the pleasure built up in her body. Deb could feel her begin to tighten and moved her thumb to rub Corey's clit as she fucked her. Corey let out a cry and her whole body shook as she orgasmed for the very first time. Deb leaned back and watched her cum taking pleasure in having such an effect on the girl. As Corey calmed and the shaking subsided Deb let her go allowing her to lean he weight once again on the sink behind her. Corey looked up as Deb adjusted her top. "Wow!" she breathed. Deb smiled "Lets save our hallmark moment." She said, turning and walking from the room.


End file.
